


I didn't expect you in it

by Pride_99



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Hallucinations, Hospitals, Kissing, Love, M/M, Realization, Shut Up Kiss, Shut up Foyet, Sweet, cinema, many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: In season 9, Hotch's old wounds suddenly torn. He had a hallucination in the hospital, where he met Haley…and Foyet. But what about they sat in the cinema and watched the movie of Hotch's life then saw Spencer Reid everywhere?This is a story that I do not own the characters. Hope you enjoy.





	I didn't expect you in it

"Honey, I save you a seat."  
Haley was sitting in a darkened cinema. Seeing Aaron coming, she stretched out her arm. Aaron was shocked. He just couldn't believe he actually saw his ex wife once again.  
"You look so beautiful." He carefully held her hand, and she just smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."  
"I miss you."  
"I know."  
Sitting down next to his ex wife, he realized he really did miss Haley. And he was happy to see her. Even if only in hallucinations.  
"Jack…he also missed you."  
"Aaron, you are a great dad. You always have been."  
"It gets hard…"  
"Shhh…It's starting."  
The screen began to show his previous experience. They looked up together, and he could tell how happy Haley was. But he wasn't so sure, could Haley accept him dating Beth? There was a time when Haley couldn't even accept his job after all.  
"Oh, she really is cute." Haley never stopped smiling. "Look, she's so good with Jack."  
"Yeah…But she's not you." Tears filled in his eyes. "And I'm not enough."  
"Aaron, stop beating yourself up."  
Then there was a tall figure on the screen. When he turned around, it was Reid. He was reading a thick diary at a ridiculously fast speed. He didn't notice the sweat was practically dripping into his eyes.  
"Wow, I missed Spencer. I remembered Jack liked him very much."  
"Yes, he still do. Um- We were on a case then, and the unsub kept a diary. I honestly don't know why this fragment is played now."  
"Me neither. This is supposed to be… more emotional."  
"Maybe I'm just too serious all the time."  
"Yeah I bet you are." Haley laughed, clutched his hand more tightly.  
"Excuse me. Oh…I'm sorry."  
Why was this voice so familiar?  
"Oh, Pardon me. I hope I didn't miss anything!"  
Foyet?  
Seeing the shock in his eyes, Foyet smiled wildly. "Oh. Hey! Popcorn?"  
"No." He turned to Haley. "What's he doing here?"  
"It's Okay. I invited him."  
"What?"  
"Look! What's her name? Beth…god, she's hot."  
Now Beth was on the screen. She held a bunch of flowers, looking at Aaron with wide eyes.  
"I bet she's a real tiger in the sack, huh?"  
Aaron glared at Foyet, wishing him shut up.  
"Ohh… You see the dress she wore? I would tear that up."  
"Just to make this clear, Beth and I hadn't gone that far."  
"You're kidding me, right?" Foyet laughed as if he heard the funniest thing.  
"No I'm not."  
"You hadn't do it up to now? You're crazy."  
"We hadn't. Can you just shut your mouth?"  
"It's okay Aaron, and I'm also very curious."  
He could hardly believe the pure curiosity in her eyes.  
"You invited her to look after your son. I almost thought you were in love, Aaron."  
"Beth is good, and she's really a nice training partner. And we were good friends so I let her look after Jack when Jessica and I were both busy-"  
"Stop that crap. Oh please."  
"Aaron, we all know you were dating her, and I'm more than happy with that, Okay?"  
"…You do?"  
"Yes! Why wouldn't I? Why wouldn't I be happy when someone could give you the happiness that I couldn't give? I want you to be happy, Aaron."  
"I- Thank you… Just, thank you. But I don't know if she's the one. When I'm with her, I never had the feeling that I… that I'm in love."  
"Ugh…Can you stop acting like a sad little baby? You gotta cheer up a bit." Foyet's mouth twitched and Aaron lowered his head. He must had been crazy enough to have this kind of nightmare where Foyet actually cared his feelings.  
"Oh! Saved by the genius!"  
Foyet was yelling. "Oh my! Spencer, right? I didn't know he looked so good in sportswear!"  
"…"  
"And I absolutely didn't know he was this hot when playing baseball!"  
"…"  
"What? Why so silent? Aaron you didn't realize it either did you?" Foyet laughed so hard that several popcorn spilled out of the bucket in his hand. And Haley frowned a little.  
The teasing tone in his words annoyed Aaron. He didn't want Reid- obviously just like every other team member- to be teased like this. He wanted Foyet to leave now, but Haley invited him anyway. So he remained silent, hoping Beth would show up sooner. Thinking of this, he almost laughed. He never thought this life movie or whatever would be so much different than his assumption.  
In the screen, Reid was rambling something about the statistics, and Emily just led the way without a word.  
Reid frowned, "Okay I'm worried about myself now Prentiss, just tell me why Hotch wants me in his office."  
"You can figure it out by yourself."  
Reid opened the door, and Garcia was the first one yelling happy birthday. Then the whole office became a party. Everybody was laughing and Reid was…  
Reid blushed. Not so obvious but he definitely blushed. Just after glancing at Aaron quietly, he quickly turned his eyes elsewhere.  
"Um… Wow guys, It's a real surprise. Thank you!"  
"Happy birthday pretty boy!" That was Morgan's voice.  
"Yeah thanks- Don't call me that!"  
"You're glaring at him."  
"What?"  
Aaron asked unconsciously. He was so lost in the movie that Haley's voice almost sound strange. But just after a second he found her voice really very strange.  
"What, Haley? I didn't."  
And Foyet stopped laughing.  
"I didn't mean Foyet, I meant Morgan." She pointed at the screen, "You were glaring at him. And you still are. Look."  
He looked, and he saw himself moving forward, passing Morgan and stood in front of Reid.  
"Do you feel like 30?"  
"Ha-" Reid smiled happily and shyly, refusing to make eye contact. He stretched out one hand as if he was not sure whether to hug Aaron or not, but Aaron had already caught Reid's hand and held it tight.  
So they shook hands. Reid smiled some more, then Rossi gave him a big hug before their hands even parted.  
"That was interesting."  
Foyet sat straight up and down and looked at Aaron.  
"What was interesting?"  
Before anyone could speak, the lens switch on the screen. Reid and Aaron walking into a police station and the officer wanted to shake hands with the Doctor.  
"Um No. I don't shake hands for the germs spread quickly when shaking hands. Sorry."  
He didn't have to glanced up to know the expression of the two people next to him.  
"So this boy genius, he hated shaking hands with another person but was too shy to say anything when the person was you."  
"…" Why couldn't Foyet shut up? Why was he here anyway?  
"Relax, Aaron. I can feel you're nervous and you have no reason to be." Haley held his hand gently. "It was a wonderful movie, it showed every single bit of life that you were too busy to notice."  
"Or too stubborn to admit."  
"Shut up Foyet!" He wanted to beat him now.  
"Oh It's the truth! Look how he looked at you! And the way you looked at him! I mean I get it! You're not sure about yourself or maybe you just enjoy being an idiot! But why dating that woman? Beth? Did she know?"  
Haley didn't say a word, and he lost his own words when seeing himself, on the screen, looking worried at Reid who refused to admit his headache.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yeah."  
Reid didn't looked him in the eye, he just left hurriedly.  
"Is he all right?"  
"Yeah, why?" Morgan said.  
"He was upset."  
"He was? I can't tell."  
Aaron sighed and buried his head in the hands. "I don't know why we are watching these."  
"Oh, you do."  
"You always have."

He couldn't looked up to see Reid's beautiful hazel eyes, so he didn't. Maybe the movie finally came to its end, and Haley started calling him.  
"Hey, Aaron."  
"Aaaaaaron! Your Haley is calling you!"  
"Aaron, hey, the movie was over."  
He raised his head, no words came out.  
"Just to let you know, Beth never showed up again!"  
"Shut the hell up will you?"  
"Oh, I need to take a leak, I'll met you guys in the hall."  
Foyet walked away. Haley pushed open the gate of the cinema, leading the way out.  
"Haley, can you stay here with me a little bit longer?"  
"Honey, you gave us a fascinating show. But you know I can't stay."  
"Please?"  
"You need to get back, honey. And one more thing- Spencer is waiting for you. You know that, right?"  
Her figure suddenly disappeared, and the endless dark broke into his sight.  
Was he awake now?  
The nightmare was over?  
Then why hadn't he heard any doctors' voice?  
There was a man lying by his side, his body was warm, and it just felt so good.  
Aaron tried to say something, but he felt something very soft on his lips as if to shut him up, and he was too weak to push away. So he just blinked, and blinked, and blinked, and-  
"Thank God you're awake."  
"Uh…Reid."  
"Sir, I'm so sorry! I- I um… I shouldn't have- you know- kissed you, just now."  
"Reid, calm down."  
"I was worried and you didn't wake up and we solved the case then everybody went home but I couldn't I just couldn't breathe without making sure that you're-"  
Reid was stopped by a firm kiss, hard but gently, Aaron bit his lips and licked them open, so that their hot tongues danced together.  
Reid felt Aaron cupped his face, breathing hard.  
"Aaron, Aaron…"  
His voice trembled into a moan with this passionate kiss. Aaron felt a blazing impulse that first rushed into his heart then rushed to his groin.  
"Reid, Spencer… Shh."  
Spencer was panting, hands grabbed Aaron's clothes and groped for the nipples. Aaron held Spencer's waist, lower his head, and silenced him with another kiss.  
Time just froze, Spencer approached the warm body even more, holding Aaron's back, didn't want to break the kiss.  
"How long have you been here?"  
"You mean this room or this bed?"  
"Both."  
"One day and one night."  
"Thank you, Spencer."  
"I've always wanted to… You know, taste your kisses. And it's much sweeter than I imagined."  
"I love you too."  
Hazel eyes widened, Aaron kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"Aaron… Can't think straight."  
"Hmm?"  
"Love your kisses so much."  
"I didn't expect you in it."  
"What?"  
"I had a hallucination when I was out. And you were everywhere… But I really didn't expect that."  
"Oh… Wow. So what did I do?"  
"You were waiting for me."  
"I don't get it, waiting for you to do what?"  
Aaron just kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. x


End file.
